Cards may be used to retain items therein. For example, greeting cards are commonly used to deliver messages to the intended recipients. Such greeting cards may bear messages of sorrow, grief, sympathy, emotions, joy, well wishes, celebration of events, humor, or various other communications. A greeting card may also be used to deliver a gift item to the recipient. For example, a gift item such as paper currency may be inserted into a greeting card, and the card (when in a folded condition) may be delivered to the recipient. After the greeting card is opened, the paper currency is revealed to the recipient. Another example of a gift item that may be included in a greeting card is a transaction card. Such transaction cards are typically similar in size and shape to standard credit cards and may be used, for example, as a gift certificate or a prepaid merchandise credit toward a purchase at a retail establishment.
A traditional greeting card—where one panel is folded over another panel—is not necessarily conducive to retaining gift items such as paper currency or transaction cards. If the folded greeting card is held or manipulated without proper care, the gift item inside the greeting card may unintentionally release from the greeting card, and the gift item may be lost before the recipient is able to receive it.
Some cards, such as greeting cards, are formed with pockets or cut lines in the card, which may be used to retain a gift item in the card. For example, a greeting card may have a pocket or an envelope formed thereon so that a gift item may be held in the card until the recipient receives it. Because a gift item such as paper currency is usually not the same size as a gift item such as a transaction card, separate cards typically are used to deliver different types of gift items. As such, a retail consumer typically decides at the time of purchasing a card whether the intended gift item to be included in the card should be in the form of paper currency or in the form of a transaction card.